The efficacy of retinoids in the prevention of various cancers in experimental animals has been established. However, these compounds have limited usefulness for chemoprevention of cancer in man due to their accumulation in the liver where they could cause hepatic dysfunction. We have prepared condensation products of retinal to establish the importance of the terminal group in modifying activity and toxicity, and to obtain molecules with improved tissue distribution.